Multi-endpoint communication is the sharing of information, such as video, audio, and/or data, between three or more parties. One example of a multi-endpoint communication system is a Distance Education System (DES), in which a teacher and multiple students may interact in a virtual “classroom” despite being geographically separated.
Various methods exist for implementing multi-endpoint communication. One is to use simple unicast, where separate connections are established between the sender (e.g., the teacher) and all receivers (e.g., the students). If there are N parties involved in the transmission, the sender must establish N-1 unicast connections and transmit the data N-1 times over the network. When N is large, the problems of scalability, network resource utilization, and the workload on the sender become evident.
Internet Protocol (IP) multicast attempts to solve this problem by sending a single copy of data to all receivers in the same group. Since only one copy of data is sent, the heavy traffic introduced by the multi-endpoint system is greatly reduced. Because of this advantage, many multicast protocols have been developed, such as Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP), Distance Vector Multicast Routing Protocol (DVMRP), Core Based Tree (CBT), Protocol Independent Multicast (PIM) for Intra-AS multicast and Border Gateway Multicast Protocol (BGMP) for Inter-AS multicast.
Although IP multicast has existed for more than ten years, several technical issues make it difficult to deploy on the global Internet. For example, all of the intermediate routers must be IP Multicast enabled and Class D IP addresses must be used. Likewise, any firewalls in the communication channel must be reconfigured, group information must be managed, and all of the receivers must have special network cards and software that supports IP multicast.
Due to the problems mentioned above, other methods have to be designed to make multi-endpoint communication more feasible. Unicast-based multicast is such a method. As most Internet protocols are designed for unicast, they are easy to implement, and many development tools exist. Since all routers support unicast, special multicast routers are no longer needed, allowing applications to run anywhere. Furthermore, no group management is involved, and no Class D IP addresses are needed.
In one approach, a server sends data to two (or more) receivers by unicast. Thereafter, each receiver rebroadcasts the data to two more receivers, and so on. In this way, a multicast tree is formed. Except for the root node (server) and leaf nodes, each intermediate node is both the receiver and the transmitter and is sometimes referred to as a “repeater.” Each repeater not only plays the data stream back to its audience, but also transmits the data stream to two other child nodes. Unicast-based multicast has the advantages of lower cost and increased flexibility.
However, since the tree is typically well balanced, two repeaters or receivers within the same Local Area Network (LAN) may be located in two different branches of the multicast tree. Hence, the tree does not take advantage of the higher bandwidth and lower latencies available within the LAN, reducing the overall performance of the system.